Methods are currently available for the attempted purification of motor exhaust fumes.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,086,657 entitled “Exhaust Emissions Filtering System” describes one such method connecting with the exhaust system.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,692,481 entitled “Method and Apparatus for Reducing Contaminants in Exhaust Gases of an Engine” describes partially converting the incoming air to an internal combustion engine to ozone to reduce carbon monoxide from the exhaust gas.
U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/343,031 entitled “Method and Apparatus for Coloring Motor Exhaust Fumes”, which application is incorporated herein for purposes of reference, describes a simple arrangement for directing light onto motor exhaust fumes without discoloring the light source.
There is recent indication that the high quantities of carbon monoxide released by auto exhausts chemically react with the ozone in the “Ozone Layer” causing depletion thereof.
One purpose of the instant invention is to provide an add-on motor exhaust ozonator adapter to existing automobiles, motorcycles, snow mobiles and the like whereby ultraviolet light provides ozone gas to the exhaust effluent to convert the carbon monoxide therein to carbon dioxide.
A further purpose of the invention is to reduce the amount of toxic effluents emitted by diesel engines, for example.